


Sex Tape

by BookLabrynth



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adaptation, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLabrynth/pseuds/BookLabrynth
Summary: What went down at Stonewall that the cameras didn’t show!Just a little adaptation to fill in the gaps of episode 7!
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty/Jughead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Sex Tape

“Hey, stranger.” Betty murmured as she appeared in the door frame, leaning against one side and looking her boyfriend up and down, taking in everything she has missed over this last week. 

“Hey. Wow, that was fast.” Jughead replies, trying not to sound at all disappointed. As happy as he is to see her, he had kinda hoped he could get most of his work done ahead of her arrival. 

“I took an earlier train to beat the storm.” She told him, wandering into the room.  
She dropped her bag onto the bottom bunk of the bed and was shrugging her coat off of her shoulders as she spoke. Wishing she had the confidence to push the contents of his desk to the floor, just to get his attention. “Jug, hit save.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m almost done with my first chapter.” Only half pulling his attention from the screen, quickly clicking the ‘save’ button as his girlfriend reached him. 

“Yeah, and I can’t wait to read it and help you sleuth.” Betty cupped his face between her hands and slowly brought one knee up to rest on the chair Jughead was sitting on, his hand half on her back half on her hip, guiding her to lower her crotch to meet his. “But right now, we have some catching up to do.” She moves as she spoke, her other leg coming to rest on the other side of him, leaving her straddling him, both her arms wrapping around his neck, his around her torso. 

“Oh, yeah?” He teased.

“Yeah.” She quickly admitted, wanting him too badly to beat around the bush. She reached down and connected their lips, going straight in for it with a swipe of her tongue across his bottom lip. Jughead groaned, sending vibrations through their mouths to their very core. His hands dropped to the small patch of skin that had become exposed on her lower back and he pulled her in closer, causing a delicious friction where they where joined. 

They both gasped at the feeling. It had been a couple weeks since they had gotten any real alone time. That paired with the fact that his girlfriend had got the train all the way up there for the weekend just so they could have some much needed privacy, along with how she was currently pressed up against him rocking ever so gently, the way she was sucking on his tongue. It all had him pretty much good to go. 

Betty whimpered and nipped at his bottom lip when she felt the hardness pressing back up to her center. Jughead briefly pulled his lips from hers, his hand cupping her face, using his thumb to tilt her head back and putting his mouth to the soft skin he found at the crook of her neck. Betty wove her fingers into his dark locks to pull him closer and their bodies began to move a little more certain against each other. 

It had been 19 days since they last had sex. And it had been 11 before that. So Betty wasn’t at all surprised by the way he held her tight while he thrust his hips up to meet hers. Grinding a little harder to make up for the fact that there was currently 4 layers keeping their genitals apart, neither one wanting to stop what they where doing and go through the effort of actually removing any. 

There was no denying how close Jughead was already. And when Betty pulled the neck of his T-shirt to the side, her mouth coming down to suck a small hickey onto his skin just below his collar bone where only she would see, he tossed his head back and let out a sigh of relief as the tension inside him finally snapped and he released inside his underwear. 

“Shit,” Jug said through a corse breath “I promise I’ll last longer next time.”

“Don’t worry, babe.” She stroked his cheek with her thumb and peered into his eyes “we have all weekend.” She giggles and pecks him on the lips before lifting up from him. 

“I better change.” Jug said, motioning to where there was a rapidly drying cum patch beneath his jeans.

“Well, why don’t we get in our pjs and get into bed? Where it’s warm?” Betty suggested as she rummaged through her bag, pulling out some plaid pyjama pants and casual T-shirt. Jughead disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Betty to change in the dorm room and when he returned she was already in his bed waiting. 

“I missed you.” Jughead later muttered against Betty’s hair, the pair cuddled up on his top bunk under multiple blankets, legs entwined and arms draped across bodies. 

“I missed you, too.” Her fingers dancing along his arm, that she is pretty certain is bulking out. Has he been working out? 

“I was thinking about Mr. Chipping again earlier. How he died just after he went to talk to DuPont about my grandpa.” Betty cocked her head to look at him properly. 

‘Still on this conspiracy theory huh, Jug?’ She thought as she listened to him. 

“I think Mr. DuPont threatened or blackmailed him into killing himself.” Ok, what? Betty sat up, careful not to hit her head on the little shelf he has up there. 

“Wow, that’s an extreme theory, Jug. What’s the motive?” 

“Well, the Baxter Brothers franchise is worth something like $200 million.” He retaliated while sitting up himself. “That’s a compelling motive for Mr. DuPont not to want his fraud exposed.” 

“Yeah, but what leverage did DuPont have over Chipping to make him kill himself?” She asked, deciding to go along with Jugheads little theory he had going on. 

“This is where it gets interesting.” Jughead told her while hopping down off of the bunk. “How do you get someone to do something they don’t wanna do? Blackmail, right?” Betty watched as he sifted through some papers on his desk, pulling some out to show her the evidence he has collected. 

“Look at these yearbook photos I printed out of Mr DuPont and Chipping.” He sounded so sure of himself as he passed her the pieces of paper to look over. “These are decades apart. You notice anything?” 

“Is that the same tie pin?” Betty asked looking a little closer, starting to get a little more intrigued. 

“Yes.” He takes the paper from her and puts it back in the little pile, she supposes he’s hiding them from his roommate, Brett. “Apparently, that’s the mark of Quil and Skull. It’s one of Stonewall’s oldest secret societies. And like so many secret societies,” he helped her jump down from the bed to join him, never missing a beat “what if their initiation has something to do with you revealing your deepest and darkest secrets?”

“Well, then, DuPont may have used Chipping blackmail material to coerce him into suicide.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking. And maybe some of my current classmates are part of the same society. I mean, I checked Bretts side of the room but so far there’s no sign of a tell tale tie pin.” 

“Is it getting colder in here?” Betty asked with a shiver, her arms coming across herself to try and rub a bit of warmth into her body. 

“Yeah. The radiator is on” Jughead said as he checked the room to check for any heat coming out of it “just about. Is this the part where we freeze and starve to death?” He joked as he made his way back towards her.

“No. This is the part where we get back in bed and order Chinese food.” Betty quipped as she through her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, their lips joining as his mouth curls into a slight smirk.

“Your turn?” She pulled him in closer, instead of giving him an actual answer, hoping if she kissed him hard enough he would know how desperately she needed a release. 

They stayed like that for a little while, just making out. Enjoying the feel of just being with each other. Betty’s tongue in Jugs mouth. Jugheads hands on her ass, holding her close.

Jug was the first to pull away with a final kiss to her bottom lip and a gentle flick of his tongue to the top one. “Get up on the bed, Betts.” He instructed, going to his desk and rooting through one of the little draws until he found what he had been looking for. 

Climbing up to join his girlfriend, he placed the condom up on the little shelf near his bunk so they wouldn’t have to stop what they where doing later to look for it. But he won’t be needing it for what he has planned. 

“Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry.” Jughead admitted while settling himself on top of her, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. “But not for Chinese Food.” 

“Really?” Her voice barely a whisper. He nodded and gave her lips a small peck. “What do you want then, Juggie?”

“You.” He gave her one long, slow kiss before ducking his head beneath the blankets, both their hands going straight for the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and tugging them down. 

“Fuck, Betty. How are you still freezing?” He said through a slight chuckle when one of her feet grazed his outer thigh. 

“Warm me up then, Jug.” He looked hot towards her but couldn’t see her face because of the stupid blanket so he pulled it back to look at her and was met with a sharp gasp coming from her mouth.

“No no no no.” She sat up and reached for the blanket, pulling it back over herself. “It’s just too cold, Jug.” 

“Ok.” He reassures her while settling back between her legs. “Ok.” He pulled her panties to the side and gave a quick kiss to her clit. “Is that better?” Then another kiss.

Betty didn’t answer, but the hitch in her breath let him know how she felt. “I’ll make you forget all about the cold, Betts.” He told her before licking straight up her slit, parting her lips, his mouth wrapping around her clit in a brief kiss before he pulled back and done it all over again. 

Jug can hear her soft whimpers and words of praise and, God he wishes he could see her face. He brings one hand up and places it on the smooth plane of skin between her stomachs and her pussy, using his thumb to pull up on her clit, exposing it to him. “Fuck, you look so good, Betty.”

“Don’t stop, Juggie.” She told him, putting her hand at the back of his head and pulling him back to her center.

He went back to drawing gentle circles around her clit with the tip of his tongue, this time the sensation was heightened due to how he had exposed her. Jughead could feel the tell tale signs of her impending orgasm, the muscles in her legs quivering. He slides one, then two fingers inside of her, curving them upwards and stroking against the little rough spot he recognises. 

“Jug... I’m... “ Betty couldn’t even form a coherent thought, but she didn’t have to. He knew her body. He knew she was cumming. He gave her a minute to come down, then took his time refamiliarising himself with her body. By the time he reappeared from under the blanket, her cheeks had dulled to a much less vicious shade of pink. 

“So how about that Chinese?” Were the first words Betty spoke when they finally pulled away from each other.

Jughead groaned as he sat up from the mattress, cell phone still pressed to his ear. “That’s strike three. Nowhere’s gonna be delivering because of this ice storm. How about I just raid the vending machine?” He suggested as he dragged his legs until the hung off the edge of the bed.

“Yes!” Betty proclaimed “I can finally live out my Charlie Brown fantasy of having junk food for Thanksgiving dinner. Yes!” She slapped his leg as she yelled out enthusiastically. God he loved her. “Ok. I will have Stonewalls finest chocolate chip cookies. Chips, soda and candy, please.” Betty called putting her order as Jughead jumped down from the bed, pulling some pants on and taking some money from his dresser. “And get something for you too!” She called as she watched him walk out the door. 

It wasn’t until hours later that they where actually back in Jugheads dorm eating all this junk food. Thanks to Brett and Donna crashing their solitude. 

“I’m just so confused.” Jughead admitted over a pack of chocolate chip cookies “This whole time Mr Chipping was the bad guy? It wasn’t Brett or Mr DuPont? And poor Donna.” Betty shook her head softly.

“I’m not sure that Donna isn’t playing us, Jug.”

“What do you mean? Are you saying she made all of that up?” He said while finishing the last of the cookies. 

“Well, I don’t wanna say that because there’s a possibility that they where having a harrowing affair. But there is a possibility in which the story that she told me was just to stall us from uncovering the real truth. You should just talk to your headmaster, Jug. I mean, get it on his radar that something weird is happening at this school.” 

“Yeah. That’s a good idea. I will.” Now it was Jugheads turn to shake his head, how did their romantic getaway weekend turn so sour? “Hey, I was thinking maybe, if the storm clears up by tomorrow morning that we can go home for the weekend.” 

“Sure. In the meantime. How..” Betty gave an over exaggerated shiver and rubbed her arms as if trying to get warm, despite the large red plaid blanket around her shoulders. “How will we stay warm tonight?” She said with a playfully suggestive tone. Betty giggled at the devilish look that appeared on Jugheads face as he tossed all the empty junk food wrappers to the floor, clearing some space so he could pull her across the bed and on top of him. 

Jughead tried to silence her giggles with kisses. Long, deep kisses that made them both weak in the knees. Kisses that made it hard to question where this was even heading. 

They had practically been building up to this all day. It hardly took any foreplay at all to get them ready. Her hand around his cock, giving him a few pumps while he spat on his hand and rubbed it against her pussy in tight circles. He only had to push his middle finger into her an inch and he could already feel her pulsating. 

“Jug? Are you going to fuck me now?” Betty asked, pulling her mouth from his just a couple centimetres. 

“If that’s what you want.” Brushing a stray strand of hair from her face and leaning back down for another kiss. 

Their bodies moved like magnets, drawn to one another, as they got themselves into a position they had practiced many times over. One oh so similar to the one they where in earlier at his desk. Each of her legs on either side of his body, their groins pressed together. Only this time there wasn’t a single layer between them to stop him from slipping deep inside her. 

They groaned almost in unison. One of Jugheads hands come up to cup her breast, his hips jerking to meet hers in a sensual rhythm. Their earlier orgasms giving both of them enough stamina to enjoy the slow movements of his hips against hers.

Betty’s face felt a little sticky with saliva as their kisses grew sloppy, and she couldn’t help but be glad that she wasn’t wearing any lipstick. “I love you, Jug.” She whispered into the frosty night air. Her hands on his chest for leverage as she continued to rise and fall against him. 

Jugheads hand came up to her chin, his thumb slipping into her mouth to give her something to bite down on besides her bottom lip. “I love you too, Betty.” 

Suddenly she was on her back having been flipped over so Jughead could take control. Using his moist thumb to press against her center, the momentum of his hips speeding up, dragging them both closer and closer to that euphoric edge. 

She came just before he did, her thighs still trembling with ultimate pleasure when he jerked and shuddered inside her. 

He collapsed onto the mattress beside her, joining the lips together, leaving languid kisses in his wake. 

“Fuck.” He said when he finally caught his breath. “I can’t wait for winter break. We are doing that every chance we get, Copper.” Causing another giggle to escape from her kiss stained lips. But when he looked down on her, she had already drifted off to sleep. Their legs entwined, the evidence of their love making smeared on her inner thigh. 

He was so dazed, his eyes hooded with exhaustion before eventually closing, that he didn’t even notice the small flashing red light on the small table by the door.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was planning on doing this a bit longer, in a couple chapters, but then I though I will see what the reception of this is like and I may do something similar for multiple Riverdale scenes.
> 
> Leave some comments to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Apologies for an typos or errors.


End file.
